Once More Through the Gate
by Trane7
Summary: The Stargate was a device unlike any other, propelling an individual through the vast reaches of space. The Statgate was a discovery unlike any other, beyond anything humankind could hope for. And it was from the story of an unlikely few that a future was made . Thus began, Remants first step into the Heavens Above. Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

"It seems...interesting," Ozpin said slowly as he took a deliberate sip of his coffee, hoping to break the tension that had settled over the room he was currently occupying.

"Interesting is too mild a phrase to describe what it is, Ozpin. Though, it doesn't really change the fact that it is merely a carving of stone," Ironwood commented, folding his hands behind his back. Ozpin smiled slightly, only briefly obscuring his features by turning his back to the ensemble of Atlesian soldiers and science officers working to decode the strange stone arc in the middle of the temple.

"That is one way to look at technological discoveries." Ozpin carefully moved through the set of wires and conduits, never once breaking his unflappable manner as he strode next to Professor Glynda and Doctor Oobleck. The green-haired man looked positively excited at the prospect of the new technology and was only held back by a stern hand from Glynda on his shoulder.

"What do you make of this, Oobleck?" The man turned to Ozpin with a smile that had brightened considerably with his question. Carefully extracting himself from his colleagues death grip he manoeuvred towards the arc, deftly moving alongside his more analytical co-workers as he presented his views to the Atlesian General and Huntsmen Academy Headmaster.

"From what little we can discern this device is used as some sort of transportation, the endpoint of which is currently unknown, however," he raised his finger at this, pointing at several markings on the walls that matched those on the arc, "judging from these symbols in different combinations all throughout the temple we can surmise that there is more than one destination for it."

"But where does it lead Doctor," Ironwood urged, stepping forward with the intent of receiving the answers to his question.

Oobleck smiled thinly at the General, sweeping his hand across the area to engulf all those around him. The Atlesian scientists stopped what they were doing and the soldiers that had been posted at the entrance tightened the grip on their weapons as they sensed the dramatic shift. "That is the question, isn't it? It could lead anywhere on Remnant, perhaps to Vacuo, Mistral or even Atlas. Maybe, it could also lead to some forgotten kingdom, one that had been lost during humanity's first war with the Grimm, or perhaps during The Great War with its history having been lost to the annals of time," Oobleck replied mystically.

The scientists glanced at each other, unsure with his declaration. Even in Atlas, Oobleck was renowned as an intellectual and as a Huntsmen, he had what many scientists lacked, real-world experience. Not just beyond the lab but also with the Grimm in combat and outside combat. He's considered a leading expert in most scientific studies, only since he could actually return from many of his self-imposed expedition. But his knowledge and intuitiveness was not to underestimated, thus no one in the temple was about to object.

"Perhaps this was part of a lost kingdom, the records of during The Great War are...chaotic to say the least. Who's to say there were more than just the kingdoms we know today?" Ozpin said, only to receive a grunt from Ironwood.

"Maybe, but this could also be a security risk. It could a means for the White Fang to move personnel and supporters in and out of Menagerie," Ozpin cautioned.

Ozpin only shook his head as he set his can in front of him. "Those words are hollow, James. You and I both know that the Faunus in Menagerie want nothing to do with war, especially after everything that happened with the last one," Ozpin set his coffee down on a nearby crate and carefully stroked his chin, "Animosity may still linger but enough to support their wayward brothers outside, I severely doubt it."

"Well we've already activated it once," Oobleck added in, "And Vacuo, as well as Mistral says that they know nothing about it. The technology as well is far beyond what we have let alone what Menagerie can achieve without expanding massive effort."

"It is best we approach this with caution," Glynda advised, eyeing the contraption warily. "Perhaps it would be wise to send a Hunter team through and see what exactly we'll see?"

"Atlas has no Hunters to spare and last I heard all of Vale's Hunter Teams are currently indisposed in the outskirts."

Ozpin cupped his chin, retaking his cup with his other hand as he said wryly, "And how exactly did you come with this information, James?"

The Atlesian General quirked a half-smile but otherwise remained perfectly calm, "I am a General, Oz. There is nothing I do not know."

"You never knew when to stop asking me out on a date," Glynda muttered under her breath. Ozpin smothered a chuckle, hoping that his friend hadn't seen him do anything beyond drinking his coffee like normal Ozpin would do.

"Then why not send in a team of Atlesian soldiers? While the discovery was within Vale walls, it's jurisdiction naturally falls with Atlas as you did lay your mark into it first," Ozpin suggested.

"The Vale council will need to be informed," Ironwood stated.

"So they do," Ozpin said without nary a change in emotion, "Qrow can help with that, if he isn't already too busy."

"But isn't he-" Ironwood was cut off as Ozpin strode towards him with his cup firmly held in his grasp.

"While he is an exceptional scout, you forget he holds clout, perhaps even more so than you," Ozpin whispered lowly. Ironwood swallowed and nodded his head after a moment. "Splendid, I'm sure you have a team in mind for this operation?"

Ironwood nodded his head, "While we have several of the new AK-200's in stock, I'm afraid this is beyond their ability to adapt and understand. Granted they were only meant to be the rank-and-file anyways." The General pulled out a data-pad and made a few keystrokes. Nodding to himself he handed it to Ozpin which he accepted gracefully.

"First Walker Garrett Corbulo? He has extensive training in military combat and he was a former member of the Atlesian Special Task Force?" Ozpin said in surprise.

"He was retasked in safeguarding a particular package. However he may be up to this mission."

"And a Staff Glider?" Ozpin seemed astounded, "An Air-Force science officer with several citation from notable universities in Atlas and Mistral. Selene, unusual name, almost Menagerie in origin?"

"She has a grandfather who is a faunus who lived in Menagerie, her mother is one too however she married a human male in Atlas. The faunus gene is dormant with her, though she is quite touchy on her family matters. Her psychological exam also states that she is overly cautious, perhaps to an extreme, and is well-versed in some of the more unknown scientific fields," Ironwood explained.

Oobleck perked up at the mention of the name, "Yes, I've heard of her. Transdimensional theories, extraterrestrial research, Dust-Neurobiological studies as well as Astrophysics. She has quite the degree, I would enjoy meeting her."

"And that you will Doctor, you're listed as a team member as well," Ironwood informed.

"Oh splendid!" Oobleck cheered.

"Last on the list," Ozpin paused as he read the next member, "A Hunter? I thought you said you had no Hunters?"

Ironwood smiled thinly but remained stiff, "He is not an active Huntsmen, he retired a few years ago and has taken up residence in Vale. He'll prove to be useful in this endeavor, I assure you."

"Is that alright?" Ozpin asked.

"Retired or not, he has a duty. One that I'm sure he'll understand."

"Not everyone is a patriot, James. This, Julius Tanis, has been in some of the most major Grimm exterminations since, well, ever. He was even part of the Culling Massacre, he's boundaries may yet have already been breached," Ozpin warned.

"I am the General of the Atlesian Armed Forces, the Hunter Corp is a branch of it, and if I wish I can reinstate him without his consent and order him as a member of the team. However, Atlesian's have pride Oz, he'll agree." Ironwood assured.

"Perhaps we should further this conversation elsewhere?" Glynda tried, gesturing her hand outside to the temple entrance.

"Yes, I think it's best I stay and try to construct a viable way to activate the device without needing to force feed it Dust." Ironwood rubbed his forehead in exasperation at Oobleck's comment.

"Jumper cables were the only way that we could have activated it without wasting time in pointless activities."

"And you could have destroyed the piece of engineering in the process!"

"Alright enough," Ozpin interjected, "However we should think about naming it? That would be better in whatever report we would have to write up once our respective superiors want answers."

"You're right, Oz." Ironwood agreed. "If I'm not mistaken the Temple was built in respect to an old God, it was aptly named 'The Gateway To Stars'"

"The Gateway to stars?" Oobleck muttered, "I got it! Stargate!" He replied cheerily.

"Well there are worse names," Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee, ignoring the indignant shout.

"Come now, let us be off." From that, the group dispersed, each heading their own way. None would realise just what they had created, what they had started.

From their actions, Remnant was opened to a world far beyond their understanding. Remnant, was stepping through the Gates into a much larger universe.

And once more, the Ancients old forgotten technology, was about to propel a group of individuals to an adventure of an eternity.

Thus began Remnant Stargate Corp.


	2. Chapter 2

Garrett felt slightly uneasy as he stared at the ring of stone at the center of the temple. He had arrived not too long ago, having been able to wrangle an extra squad of Atlesian soldiers to follow behind his team from the General. They were currently standing off to the side alongside the other members of his team, in a place where Garrett would rather not be anywhere nearby.

Like all members of the Atlesian Special Task Force, Garrett's standard issue armor was painted black with red line and he was equipped with a standard rifle that the AK-200's got. However his was outfitted with several mods that can change it's purpose on the battlefield, switching from shotguns all the way to sniper-rifle with a few quick movements. Efficient equipment that reflected Garrett in a whole. It also had the added effect of scaring anyone nearby away.

Glancing to his side he noticed the Staff Glider, and his second-in-command, was making her way towards him. She was dressed in the Air-Assault variation of the Atlesian Combat Armor, with her shoulder pauldrons now flat against her arms and her helmet being outfitted with a mouth piece that was connected to an oxygen tank behind her back. Like most airmen her decals were ocean blue and black, the same with her weapon in her arms.

That immediately captured Garrett's attention as airmen weren't issued their own rifles. As such some took to making their own weapons and it seemed his 2IC had opted to design it in the image of a crossbow but Garrett had spent long enough with Huntsmen to know that there was probably a lot more to that crossbow than meets the eye.

"Staff Glider Selene, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sir," she greeted, snapping a salute at the same time. Garrett nodded at her and returned the salute with one of his own.

"First Walker Garrett Corbulo. No last name Staff Glider?" He asked curiously.

It was because of her wearing her helmet, which covered her entire face, that he was unable to see her expression but he could tell she suddenly turned agitated. "No, Sir. It's a personal family matter." Garrett didn't honestly care but nodded anyways after a deliberate moment of silence.

"Right, well Staff Glider you and me are the only military personnel on this mission so take that however you will. Once we're through though our objective is to secure the area while Dr. Oobleck over there discerns where exactly we are and the other Huntsmen will go on a brief scouting mission to find anything of interest," Garrett explained, he was sure she already had the briefing but it seemed she had something she wanted to pull out of her chest and he was giving her a means to do it.

"About that, Sir," she said hesitantly, "Is there any particular reason I'll be going through? I am just an airmen and I didn't receive a proper answer when I asked General Ironwood."

"Well that is a simple question," both of them tensed when Oobleck suddenly appeared next to them, his mouth stretched wide in a smile, "You are here because of your understanding of the various scientific fields, I'm sure you can understand that this technology is barely within our scope of understanding. In fact, some of our scientists have concluded that however the device transports matter, it uses the concepts of wormholes, of which you are an expert of." Garrett noticed quickly how the girl's posture suddenly changed.

"Wormholes..," she whispered. She turned her head to look at the Stargate and Garrett quietly moved away from her when he realised she was probably going to enter that weird scientist mode all thinkers had.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we unfortunately are pressed for time." The two soldiers there suddenly stiffened and snapped crisp salutes as Ironwood strode up towards them. He nodded to Oobleck and the scientist merely nodded back.

"At ease." Garrett lowered his hands and met the General with an even stare.

"How long is the time?" He asked.

"Once you pass through I'll be willing to give you five hours before you have to return," Ironwood folded his hands behind his back as he explained.

"And how do we return?" Selene asked, her voice insatiably curious.

"Dr. Oobleck will explain that." The green-haired man nodded and stepped up to a device at the center of the temple, gesturing wildly at the different symbols across its surface.

"This device seems to act as a control interface for the Stargate. The separate symbols represent star constellations-"

"The Ahlis Cluster, the June Trites Last Mark, the Eagle Star," Selene cut in, running a hand through all of the symbols. Oobleck smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, all of which is used as an address. Each pertaining to a set of coordinates used for dialing out to unknown areas. We call it the PCI or Physical Command Interface." Oobleck paused, waiting to see if there was any questions. "Now for this we understand that with each six symbols there is a unique seventh symbol which we believe is a point of origin, or more aptly, it is the area with which we live in. Once we reach through to the other side all I would need to do is type in the coordinates for this very temple."

"And how would we know that?" Selene asked. Here Oobleck faltered.

"We don't, as far as we understand the constellations are all random. We tried lining the constellations up and then see if it pointed in any known area of remnant, but so far we don't know." Ironwood stepped up at this point.

"We hope that there would be a set of coordinates on the other side that might help you dial yourself home, if not, then you are to quickly call for an evacuation. You will be outfitted with a long range communicator, as well as flares." Ironwood paused, "This is meant to be a simple mission, there is no need to complicate this."

Garrett nodded his head in understanding before looking over his shoulder at the Huntsmen who was staring at the gate a little ways away. "What about him?" Garrett asked as he inclined his head towards him.

Ironwood shook his head, "He knows his job. I doubt he'll want to add anything more on his plate." Garrett felt warning bells go off in his head but nodded anyways.

"Right." Ironwood frowned but said nothing, instead he inclined his head towards the stone arc behind them.

"Then please proceed." Ironwood stepped back, just as a group of scientists stepped up towards the oval-like PCI at the center of the temple. They began setting down a series of symbols, one that must have been picked at random on the wall to their side.

"From what we were able to translate through the texts on the walls, this one should lead us to some place known as 'The Height of Power'," Oobleck said. So maybe not at random but still pretty just point and go.

"Remember when you step through the gate to catalogue everything you see and feel," one of the scientists piped up.

"Of course," Selene answered naturally. Looking towards each other, the scientists nodded quietly and dialed in the seventh and last symbol.

To Garrett's surprise a pool of blue formed inside the arc, where a gush of water-like substance gushed outwards before retreating back inside the portal. "Hmm, doesn't seem to be powered by Dust," Selene muttered as she stepped forward, "But beautiful nonetheless."

"Blunt woman, isn't she?" Oobleck said cheerily. Garrett huffed and pulled his rifle off his back.

"Form up on me, Staff Glider." Garrett said sternly. She turned around, her posture seemingly skittish as she nodded in a manner Garrett discerned as sheepish. The team lined up behind him, a pat on his back each to show that they were ready but one hand stayed longer than necessary.

Garrett glanced back at the Huntsmen, Julius Tanis, whose scarred and grim face looked at him with deep-seated wariness. "I'll take point," he said gruffly.

Without another word he took off running towards the gateway before disappearing inside its blue ocean-like appearance. A quick shout from the scientists showed that he didn't come out on the other side and Ironwood looked at Garrett expectantly.

Taking a deep breath he raced towards the gate, his feet stomping hard against the stone ground before he felt the first tips of his fingers touch the portal, shooting a cold and icy feeling all the way towards his spine. The next step took half of his body and the next thing he knew he was looking at a swirling vortex of blue, green and yellow. Then his entire body convulsed and reemerged on the other side, covered in a thin sheet of ice and feeling inexplicably cold.

His next few steps faltered but he pushed forward with strength to stop. In practised military precision he dropped onto his knee and scanned the area with his rifle. He heard the gasps of the remaining team behind him and the Staff Glider dropped down next to him.

"It's all clear," the Huntsmen said as he appeared around a column, "it's another temple."

Garrett rose to his feet just in time to see Oobleck look at everything in astonishment, "Amazing! The architect is different than that of the one in Vale. Or perhaps they were both the same but due to age and structural integrity the temple was damage, or perhaps this signifies two different cultures connected through use of the Stargate!" He gushed at the strange handwriting but Garrett's eyes were mainly glued on the man with the snake mask at the entrance of the temple.

"Alright Dr. Oobleck, find out where we are," Garrett turned to the other Huntsmen who was standing at the entrance with his arms crossed. "Shouldn't you be scouting?"

The Huntsmen raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head and then pointing outwards towards the door. "Do you want to see for yourself?"

Raising an eyebrow Garrett signed to Selene to watch over the Dr as he carefully moved past Julius. Stepping through the gate the first thing he saw was grass, it looked moist in morning dew and well taken care of. As far as he knew only Vale had leaves like that, so maybe the Gate didn't take them that far at all.

"Look up," Julius piped up behind him. Doing as he was told the Atlesian soldier felt his jaw drop when he saw a towering white building far off in the distance, with large white columns and some gold symbol etched onto the top.

"Now zoom in on the lower bottom right," Julius ordered again. A little bit peeved at taking orders from a Huntsmen the former-Special Task Force operator used his helmets zoom-in function to spot several people dressed in...towels? They walked around, the towels wrapped loosely around their body with some even having a crown of leaves on their face.

"Anything else?" Garrett asked, feeling as though he really did not like this mission.

"Yea, there's about twenty armed soldiers marching forward towards us carryings swords and shields with another towel-wearer leading the charge." Garrett glanced down the hill the temple was apparently perched on to see the very same people marching up ornate looking stairs. Armor painted a deep red with some symbols on their shields.

"What was our Rules of Engagement?" Garrett asked.

"The General never said," Julius replied evenly but he gripped Garretts shoulder tightly, "I refuse to kill innocent people unless we are sure on which side of the line they stand on." There was a warning hidden in that sentence.

Garrett could only sigh.

 **i think this all I will write. Simply because I do not know history well enough to be able to write a story choke full of different cultures and civilizations. So, I think this is far enough. Plus I can't think up of a weapon for the Huntsmen either just cuz I'm not the most creative. Btw the RSC is seperate from the SGC, which means somewhere in the universe the SGC is running around and if I do ever do this again (or if someone adopts in the meantime) the two will probably meet each other, well, after they both become established.**


	3. Chapter 3

Garrett pulled back on his rifles charger. Next to him were Selene, Julius and Oobleck. It had been a year since Garrett had been involved with the RSC, way back on his first mission to Sigma Roma.

The people there had been oppressed by a species known as the Goa'uld and had falsely mistaken Garrett and his men as their gods. What happened afterwards was a lot of misunderstandings that followed Julius being captured by a System Lord and bearing witness to the atrocities that the Goa'uld were capable of and Oobleck translating the true nature of the Stargate and the inhabitants of Sigma Roma.

Garrett had grabbed his men and Selene, assaulted the Goa'uld mothership, and saved Julius from his captors. The System Lord was killed, in part thanks to Julius who used his half-lance, half-rocket launcher, to blow a hole on the underside of the ship, causing it to explode in orbit.

The people of Sigma Roma were freed from the System Lord and Garrett had been witness to General Ironwood and Headmaster Ozpin establishing the RSC. So far technical staff from Atlas were placed under the Remnant Stargate Corp, with the best and brightest from all four kingdoms being drafted under the organization.

The Stargate had yet to be disclosed to the public and only the people directly associated with it were given full disclosure of the nature of the RSC.

Garrett was the leader of Blue-1, with Selene as his second-in-command, Julius as his fellow boot cruncher and Oobleck as historian. However there were times they had to swap the doctor with a replacement from Vacuo or Mystral when he had classes to teach on the same day of a mission.

The RSC had a very clear and organised system for its operatives. Blue, was a color indicated for scientific and exploration teams. Like Garrett's team, they consisted of four members and were usually set up as recon if a offensive was ever planned. There were five Blue teams. Next was Red, these were made up exclusively of Hunters and numbered in at last a dozen or so teams with the same in terms of manpower. Their duties were to act out in any aggressive policy against outworld threats.

Most of the time the Blue's were sent out and they had worked extensively alongside Reds. Because if the Reds were good at smashing stuff, the Blues were more military and knew _what_ to smash.

Next up was Green, these guys were those that hunkered down and build bases, set up mines and establish a foothold on foreign soil. Most of them were from Vacuo, which was understandable considering they practically were colonists on their own homeland.

Garrett sighed as he stared at the swirling vortex. The Stargate has since been moved onto an off-site Atlas base, a kilometer underground and safe from outside intrusion. His work in the RSC, Garrett admitted, was the best he ever had.

"All symbols are being locked in," the technician manning the RSC's version of a PSI said as the Stargate whirled to life.

"Alright send the AKs through," Garrett ordered. The robotic Atlesian droids powered up and began making their way through. It was a safety precaution, making sure the zone on the other side was safe and secure. And if not, well, the AKs should be able to handle it.

"AKs through," the technician reported.

"Wonder if they'll see anything interesting?" Selene asked as she stared at the gate.

"Who knows," Julius shrugged, "That blue well up there has a penchant for surprising us."

"We're getting a feed." Garrett waited for the technician to call up the zone being safe so his team could move on through.

"Wait...," He stated, "We got something. Four life signs crouched next to the PSI, guns pinned on the AKs."

Garrett wasn't surprised, they had encountered plenty of other humans all throughout the Stargate network. Just as many ruins too but this would mark the fist time they would meet a human civilization with guns. Most of the time it was sticks or arrows.

"We're getting audio...standby," the technician said as the base speakers were slaved to the AKs processors.

" _This is Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force, SG-1, identify yourselves,_ " a man's voice said through the comms.

"Hmm, United States, a country? Or a continent? No, states would man a conglomerate or smaller countries forming a large coalition. A United States! And Air Force too!" Oobleck muttered excitedly.

Garrett tuned him out and glanced up at General Ironwood who was standing next to the PSI. He could tell the Genera had his eyes narrowed in suspicion but nodded at Garrett. Silently telling him to do whatever he thought best to do.

Clicking on his radio, and hoping that this Colonel O'Neil used the same radio frequencies as he did. "This is First Walker Garrett Corbulo of the Remnant Stargate Corp, Atlesian Military." Garrett paused and then added, "We'll be making our way through the Stargate, do not fire on us and please don't scrap the androids."

Garrett didn't need to look back to know that General Ironwood was against his decision but Blue-1 had dealt with worse. He nodded to Julius and the Hunter pulled out his Lance and ran into the Stargate. Seeing him gone Garrett pulled his rifle up and passed through the Stargate.

He made his way through, aiming his weapon at the first person he saw, and waited as the rest of his team made it through.

The four people he came face-to-face with left much to be desired. They were wearing small ballistic vests and soft under coverings. Judging their weapons, Garrett concluded that if the bullets made it past his Aura then they might break through his armor. That was a pretty strong might though.

"Colonel O'Neil?" Garrett asked even as the Stargate closed behind him.

"First Walker Corbulo," the man at the center returns. Garrett swept his eyes again and hesitated when he saw the Jaffa with them.

Seeing where Garrett was eyeing the Colonel was quick to step in. A protective superior officer, Garrett thought. Unknowingly the Colonel earned himself some points from the First Walker.

"His nice. Isn't that right Teal'c?" O'Neill said.

"I will not inflict any harm upon you or your people First Walker," the Jaffa announced. Garrett heard Julius snort but didn't feel like pulling the Hunter back just yet.

"Is this your planet?" Garrett asked. They were obviously military but the Stargate was in the middle of a forest. To add to this they had introduced themselves as being part of a SGC and if the naming principle was the same then they were part of another Stargate program.

"No, we're humans from Earth. The Tau'ri," O'Neil said calmly.

"Tau'ri!" Oobleck cried out happily, "Yes, yes I've heard of them. The origin of humanity, the first source of Goa'uld slaves. Rebelled and pushed them off their planets. Yes, yes! The Tau'ri!" Oobleck had pushed past them and made his way towards a glasses wearing member of the group. "You there! You look like a intellectual, do you mind sharing notes with me?"

Daniel for the most part was befuddled by the man with green hair. He thought it was dyed because there was no way green hair was natural. The way he talked was incredibly fast too and Daniel thought he was drinking too much coffee. But judging from his attire, he could see that the man wasn't military, if the green coat and backpack was any indication.

"Uh, hello. I'm Dr Daniel Jackson. I'm an archaeologist," Daniel greeted.

The man smiled widely as he stepped closer to Daniel. "Splendid! I am Dr Bartholomew Oobleck! Historian and professor of history in Beacon Academy!" Daniel didn't know what Beacon Academy was, but since the man in front of him was apparently a professor and a Dr to add, then it must have been a college or university.

The tension in the air was quickly dispelled as Garrett dropped his weapons alongside the rest of Blue-1 and SG-1. Though they kept their fingers near their triggers.

"Remnant Stargate Corp, we're Blue-1. An exploration team tasked with scouring the Stargate network and combating the Goa'uld threat."

The Colonel seem to perk up when he heard about the 'Goa'uld threat', "SG-1, more or less the same mission."

From then on it was just talking. SG-1 had refused to allow Blue-1 back to SG command. Instead SG-1 was allowed, by their superior General Hammond, to follow them back to the RSC.

Carter had been mesmerized in talks with their Staff Glider Selene and was surprised by the fact that what she initially believed to be naquadah was actually a new form of power. Crystalline and in dust form, Dust was a novel concept to Carter who had indignantly cried out that what they were saying was voodoo until Julius Tanith had demonstrated what his rocket launcher shooting different Dust crystal could do.

Daniel was intrigued by the history and what the Grimm were while O'Neil was more interested in the weapons. He had even whispered appreciatively when he was told that Julius had shot down a Ha'tak with a rocket launcher. To be fair the shields were down but still.

In addition, this was the first time the SGC had encountered another civilization that had their own Stargate program. The Tollans didn't really have a dedicated exploration team what with their isolationist habits and the Nox were a peaceful race.

In conjunction with the Goa'uld threat the SGC and the RSC had formed an alliance, with an agreement being made with both Generals in charge. Ironwood wasn't up to selling their weapons to a foreign power but had agreed to provide aid and resources to the Tau'ri should they need it.

SG-1 and Blue-1 became staple names in both organisations following this.

 **Really I was bored and decided to write this. Again, I doubt I'll write anymore because I'm not all that good with history, SCIENCE!, and the like.**

 **Again, up for adoption.**


End file.
